A yarn is generally understood to be a strand-like fibre bundle, the fibres of which are consolidated by twisting. A hybrid yarn is such a yarn that comprises at least two different types of fibres. Special hybrid yarns are known, among other, that are suitable for producing molded parts having a thermoplastic matrix and having reinforcing fibres embedded therein. A molded part is thereby understood to be a workpiece remaining in a structural shape prescribed by the production process after being produced.
In a known method for producing such molded parts, a hybrid yarn comprising both thermoplastic matrix fibres and reinforcing fibres is first processed to form a textile web material. The reinforcing fibres thereby have a greater specific tensile strength and higher melting or decomposition temperature than the thermoplastic matrix fibres. The textile web material is then placed into a molding tool, such as a press, and heated so that the thermoplastic matrix fibres melt, but the reinforcing fibres do not. A uniform thermoplastic liquid comprising embedded reinforcing fibres thereby first arises from the originally discrete thermoplastic matrix fibres and takes on a shape prescribed by the molding tool. After cooling and hardening, the now consolidated thermoplastic matrix fibres form a uniform thermoplastic matrix in which the reinforcing fibres are embedded.
The mutual interaction of the thermoplastic matrix and the reinforcing fibres thus gives rise to a molded part having mechanical properties that are superior to the properties of the two components. A particularly good ratio of strength to weight is a particular result. There is nevertheless a need for further improved molded parts.